Tunnels
by starryeyedthinker
Summary: Cielois oneshot. Ciel is wandering again one rainy day and happens upon a blonde in distress. just some cute fluff I wrote in creative writing. enjoy!


Ciel was wandering again. He usually did this on rainy days, traversing the neighborhood and fields, finding old walking tunnels to listen to the soft pitter patter echo its halls. Today was different though. Ciel had found a particularly darker tunnel, that had many side tunnels that were even darker. As he continued, he heard groans of pain and the harsh contact of skin on skin as if someone ahead was getting punched. He started walking faster to find two thug looking teens beating on a pale, blonde one. Ciel then ran up and pushed them away, blocking them from the blonde.

"Back off, he's had enough."

The beefer one spit at his feet and started to saunter off with his counterpart, "whatever, we'll find him again."

Ciel watched as they left, "Here let me get you to my place. My parents and I can clean you up." He helped the blonde boy up to his feet.

A weak smile was received from the blonde, "Thanks…...I'm Alois by the way."

"I'm Ciel, and no problem."

They both slowly continued until they had reached the house, where Ciel's parents hurriedly ran out and helped Alois get cleaned up. That night as the boys sat by the fireplace, Alois kept glancing at Ciel, turning a light pink.

"Is something the matter….?" Ciel had noticed the stolen glances at him.

"N...no I'm fine. Just you have very pretty eyes that's all. Such a deep blue….." His face flushed as he had started leaning in, now looking away to hide the blush. Ciel blushed lightly and murmured a "thank you", scooting over next to the blanket bundle that was the blonde. He dropped his arm across his blanketed shoulders, forcing Alois to lean against the bluenette. The poor blonde was blushing badly.

"So, why were you down in the tunnels? And who were those thugs?"

"They're guys who have picked on me for a long time. And I live down there. I have no where else to go. They found me down there one day and came to beat on me every once in awhile." The blonde looked away from Ciel, not wanting to hear Ciel reject him for being a street rat and letting himself get picked on.

Ciel hugged Alois even closer, hating that he was going through such things. He got confused as to why it made him so angry, considering they just met. All he knew was that he had to change this, " Say, how about tomorrow we go and grab your stuff? I'm sure my parents would be ok to let you stay here. We have a few extra rooms."

Alois looked at the bluenette thoroughly surprised, "Wait what? Oh no I couldn't impose on you. You really don't have to ask Ciel. i'm fine in my tunnels."

Ciel cut him off short by covering his mouth, "no I insist. Lemme ask them now," he then ran upstairs to his parents.

Alois just couldn't believe it, he might finally have a roof over his head and parents to look after him, plus he certainly wouldn't mind living with the little hottie by the name of Ciel. he soon ran back downstairs, smiling.

"They said yes."

"Eh?"

"My parents. They said you can live here. Isn't that great?" Ciel plopped back down next to the blonde and wrapped himself in part of Alois' blanket. The blonde was grateful for the lack of light as he blushed a scarlet red. He leaned over and pecked Ciel's cheek.

"It is great. Thank you so much Ciel." he smiled at him while bluenette started to develop a blush himself.

"Why did you….kiss my cheek?"

"Hmm? Oh no reason…..just I'm really happy…." he was cut off by a peck on the lips from the bluenette at his side. "C..ciel….? Why did you…?"

"You're being very cute and after that kiss on the cheek I couldn't help myself." a smirk graced his face, taking in the sight of the blushing blonde. Alois hide his face in Ciel's neck, cuddling into him.

"Please don't leave me Ciel….I have no one else."

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Everyone! I hope ya'll enjoyed my one shot.**

 **sorry for not updating much with my other two stories but I really want to just swamped with school and not always motivated. i'll get better!**

 **anyway later my peoples, hope your lives are going well.**


End file.
